Raining Sunshine
by PurpleBeBamf
Summary: As a hitman, Sasagawa Ryohei unconsciously becomes partially apathetic. He is assigned to kill 3 teens, but after seeing them for the first time he knows he won't be able to. Starting to feel warmth again, he finally feels at home. Multi-Chap. 3327 all27
1. prologue

AN: This is a mainly 3327 story, with side 27 pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

_Prologue_

__

_Namimori, Japan: 9 years ago, near a sushi shop two little kids were running hand in hand in the moonlight._

"_Onii-chan! We can't, we'll get in trouble!" the girl laughed knowing her efforts would be fruitless._

"_It's just a little bit farther! Going back now would ruin coming this far!" the elder of the two spoke with a bright smile. "Right, Kyoko?"_

_Kyoko sighed, her brother always looked danger in the face but this was too much, "Right, Onii-chan." Her words betrayed her._

_Their eyes widened as they turned a corner._

_There was blood everywhere. Two men were covered from head to toe in wounds. One was standing, he was pretty tall and wore a black suit, tie and sunglasses. He had a gun pointing at a man who was lying on the ground. The kids recognized this man however, he was the kind owner of Take-Sushi, a sushi shop their family somewhat frequented. He looked too beat up to even move._

"_Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. You are much stronger than they gave you credit for, at least an S ranked assignment. It's too bad we'll never see your swordsmanship again, a real loss that." The man coughed out blood as he pulled back a safety lock on his gun._

"_KYAAAAAA!" Kyoko screamed, running out in front of Tsuyoshi,_

"_KYO-mphf!" Ryohei started only to get cut off by a small hand clamped over his mouth. He struggled in horrid panic, 'KYOKO! I NEED TO-SHE'S GONNA-!'_

"_DON'T HURT HIM HE'S-!" A shot rang out. Little Kyoko was shot right in the forehead, "...a...good guy..." she fell to the ground blood seeping out of her little body, anyone could tell she was dead at a glance._

_Tsuyoshi's eyes widened he knew this girl he also knew that wherever she was her brother was as well, he stole the quickest peek he could without alerting the man to the other's presence. He noticed them immediately, one struggling with all his might and the other holding him down with just as much force, 'that's my boy, just a little longer...'_

_His glare sharpened to ice, "Why?"_

_The suited one laughed, "Are you kidding? To leave a witness alive is the number one mistake newbie's_

_make, I'm not about to make a beginner's mistake."_

_With amazing speed the man thought to be as good as dead rose up, sword in his hand. Startled, the man shot right before getting stabbed. The sushi chef's dead body pierced through the man's heart one last time, as if the sword itself would not forgive it's wielder for dying before killing the one in front of it._

"_H-Ho...w..." That was the last sound ever to come out of the man's throat._

_All of a sudden the boy broke out of his hold, he ran up to the little girl, "KYOKO!" he shook her violently, his grip strong enough to break her arms, "KYOKO!"_

"_It's no good" his previous captor cried, "She won't be..." Wails emitted from his throat._

_Ryohei dropped Kyoko to the ground, "K-Kyoko...?" he froze, unable to accept what had happened._

_The boy beside him cried and he didn't move for what seemed like both hours and seconds at the same time. He went over to the girl, placed his hands on her arms, and that little contact snapped young Ryohei back to reality, "LET GO OF HER! WHY'D YOU STOP ME? ! I COULD HAVE-"_

"_YOU COULD HAVE WHAT? !" The boy yelled, "IF DAD COULDN'T, THEN WHAT COULD YOU HAVE DONE? ! IF WE TRIED ANYTHING-w-we'd just get in the way, and add to the amount of dead people."_

_Ryohei backed up, tears started to waterfall by themselves, this boy lost someone close to him too, this was hard for him too, he wasn't the only one... He had to face the facts, if that boy wasn't there, he'd be dead too, if that boy could keep collected, he could too._

_And yet he couldn't bring himself to say thank you, he couldn't even bring himself to apologize, before he even knew what was happening he whispered, "So what do we do now...?" He looked down, tears escaping one by one, his fists clenched._

"_We hide the bodies. Nobody can know. We have to hide as well, no one can know I lived. And with your dead sister, they can't know you lived either."_

_The boy smiled a sad, dead kind of smile, "My name is Y-Yamamoto T-Takeshi, pleased to m-meet you."_

"_I'm Sasagawa Ryohei..."_

_The kids were only 5 and 6 when this happened._

_The two boys hid and trained together for the next two years. Each other being the other's pillar of support, the only thoughts that plagued their minds were, 'If only I'd been stronger.', 'I shouldn't have left', 'Never again' and 'I need to stop this'. Revenge plagued their every thought, the only thing that coped them was training, which they spent all of their time doing._

_By the time the two years were up they were incredibly well trained hitmen. Ryohei was scouted at 8 and it was then that he realized he had to start taking down the mafia from the inside, take down all the heads first. He no longer had to hide who he was and he swore to never again lie about who he was. He was proud to be Ryohei Sasagawa. Yamamoto found a master to continue teaching him his father's sword, once he was strong enough he would face the mafia head on, and he wouldn't hide who he was either._

__

AN: And there you have it, the backstory parts over, next chapter is present day.


	2. 7 Years Later

AN: This is a mainly 3327 story, with side 27 pairings. Ryohei starts out OOC, it's like this purposely. I intend for him to become his bright sunshiny self after being with Tsuna and the gang for a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

_Chapter 1: 7 Years Later_

__

"W-Who the hell are you? !"

"Me, I'm Sasagawa Ryohei."

"S-Sasagawa R-Ryohei? ! B-but you're just a-"

"Kid? Yeah I know. " He delivered one last punch, taking the man's life with it. Not a single mark was on him. He had learned long ago the best places to kill someone. He killed this man right by a river, one of the best places to hide a body. He simply pushed the man over and the lifeless body would never be found. At least not for a long time, long enough for him to be long gone. The worst parts of the job were always clean up.

Clapping seemed to have come out of nowhere, "Brutal as ever, ne, Ryo-chan?" A white haired man said, giving Ryohei a start.

"By-Byakuran-sama?" His eyes turned sharp, "What are you doing here?"

Mock hurt oozed of him in waves, "Why would I need a reason to see how my favorite hitman was doing?"

"Byakuran." His tone indicating he wasn't in the mood for games, not that he ever really was...not anymore.

"Huh." Byakuran sighed, "Fine, fine you caught me. I have a new assignment, but I was worried that if anyone else delivered it you wouldn't take it."

He knew what he meant. This was a threat, if he didn't take this assignment Byakuran would keep him locked up for a month. Not that he really minded being locked up, he could break out any time and all...but Byakuran is annoying and he'd be there most the time since it would be his house. It's almost like being his pet hamster or something, but a larger cage. It's not pleasant, and Byakuran quite sadistically loved this punishment. He only gave it to his favorite few, the others he would just kill.

"What do I need to do?"

"Infiltrate a middle school, kill 3 students, nothing much." He shrugged his shoulders.

Ryohei glared, "I don't kill kids, and I don't do infiltration missions."

Byakuran sighed, knowing this would happen, "You're the only one who can do it though, you're the strongest as well as the perfect age. The kids are anything but innocent too. One is Hurricane Bomber Hayato Gokudera, blows up people all the time as if he enjoys it. Another is someone who has already killed many of our own men, a disciple of a sword once considered lost. The last one is Vongola Decimo, I doubt I need to fill in the blanks for that one."

"Can't I just kill them without going to their school?" He demanded.

"No, you see Reborn of the Arcolobalano is with the Vongola at all times outside of school, and he's your number one target. I'm afraid in your current state even you would be no match for the great Reborn."

Ryohei sighed, accepting what he was being told, "Okay, but if they aren't cold blooded killers I'm not only going to not kill them, I'm going to protect them." The implied 'from you' was unnecessary to say.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Ryo-chan~"

Grumbling Ryohei finally decided to get to the matter at hand, "So where is this middle school?"

Byakuran smiled he had been waiting for this, "Namichuu, located in Namimori, Japan, have fun now." He handed a manila envelope to the teen before leaving just as quickly as he'd arrived. Treasuring the look on his hitman's face all the while.

The flight to Japan was incredibly long, he was getting antsy sitting in his seat. He wanted to punch something, someone. Do something. He wasn't the type to sit still...ever. This was why he hated flights, especially flights to different fricken' countries. He was kind of excited to go back to his home town though, he wanted to see his parents. He wouldn't come in contact with them, no that'd put them in danger, but just to steal a glance to know they've been okay would mean the world to him.

He sighed as he tapped his toes, he looked down at the envelope. God he wanted to read it. He turned to his side, a tall blond smiled an eye crinkling smile when he did so. He tried to smile back. The other boy's smile only grew, he seemed like a charmer.

"So, what'cha goin' to Namimori for?" The blond asked him.

It took him a moment to realize the question was directed at him, "I'm enrolling at a school there...for an assignment."

"Haha sounds boring." The man laughed.

Ryohei glared, "Why? What're you going to do?"

"Me? Well I was goin' ta' take my private jet but Romario—he's my bud-said it needed to be repaired and I had to go alone. The reason I got on a plane was, well is..." His smile only grew as a very warm look passed over his face, "I'm going to go visit my little brother!"

He sighed once more, closed the window sheath and leaned against the wall. Obscuring any possible view the man could have of the papers inside. This guy was a good guy, he couldn't stand talking to him any longer.

He opened it.

The first paper showed a half-blood grumpy looking gangster teen with silver duck hair and a cigarette in his mouth. It said at the top, "Smoking Bomb Gokudera Hayato". He went to the next page and his eyes widened just a bit. It showed a sad looking tall Japanese teen with short brown hair, his hands were in his pockets and Ryohei felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. At the top it said, "Yamamoto Takeshi".

A girl offered them drinks and they both took a small water.

He went to the next page, it showed... He frowned. The boy looked so young, even though it says he's 14. So innocent. He was short, skinny, and had the largest chocolate brown eyes he'd ever seen. A bushy chestnut gravity defying hairstyle adorned his head and he sighed. He's going to have to confront them to know for sure but the only one he even thinks might be bad is the gangster kid.

"Ahh!" Water splashed everywhere, landing on the papers as well. The man beside him apologized , "Gah! I'm so sorry, I'm not normally like this, my cup just..." he sighed a little of his happiness leaving him as he did so, "Sorry..."

Ryohei blinked, "N-no it's okay, I'm done with these papers anyway."

"Tsuna!" the blond looked at the dripping paper, it was starting to blur but that was definitely his little brother!

Crumpling the papers immediately Ryohei tried to act clueless, "W-Who?"

"My little brother! Why do have a picture of him?" His features suddenly sharped, "Who the hell are you?"

Ryohei frowned, he didn't like this change of attitude the boy guy had, "Sasagawa Ryohei, you?"

"Dino Cavallone, boss of the Cavallone family, allies to the Vongola." His glare hardened, he knew that name, "You're a hitman, Tsuna's your target. I won't let you touch a hair on his head."

"I won't." Ryohei sighed, "If he's as innocent as he looks that is."

Dino calmed for some reason he felt a thousand pounds lighter, "He is, he's the best adopted brother anyone could ask for! All I want in life is for him to just call me 'Onii-chan' just once! Hahaha, I guess that's a little weird of a dream huh?"

"He's not actually your brother?" Ryohei asked, not knowing if it was weird or not he just ignored the dream part, the man sure seemed close enough to him though.

"Hahaha! Have you seen us? We don't look anything like each other, of course we're not blood brothers. That doesn't change anything though because he's still my little bro." Dino laughed.

"Oh..." He hadn't noticed.

The remainder of the flight the two didn't talk much, they were too busy thinking about each other's reason for being there. Not to mention they couldn't even tell if they were enemies or becoming friends.

When exiting the plane the two went their separate ways without speaking a word of acknowledgment to one another. Dino kept glancing back to the retreating Sasagawa. He ruffled his hair and let out a light growl. He knew he couldn't just let the man go, he had no idea what he had planning for his dear little brother after all.

Ryohei started to call a taxi and that's when Dino dashed forward to stop him, "Hey! Wait, Ryo-mmpfth!" Dino tripped sending him falling on top of Ryohei.

"Gahh!" Ryohei's head slammed into the pavement, "Hey! What're you? !"

"Hahaha," Dino scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry, sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me today...I didn't mean to...heh..."

He got up and helped Ryohei up in the process, muttering apologies as he did so. He grabbed the hitman's hand and pulled it as he walked, "Ne, so since we're going to the same place we might as well go together, right?" He smiled a charming smile that said he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"A-ah..." Ryohei bewilderingly mumbled in agreement.

"Besides, what would it look like if I let someone who's visiting my little bro ride in a taxi?" He shook his head, "Well it wouldn't look very good at all, I'll introduce you guys to each other! Oh, unless you already know each other? I didn't even think of that..."

Ryohei sighed, "No, I've never met him."

AN: I love Dino's clumsiness, makes my day really 3.


	3. Surprise Encounters

AN: Hey I'm back! Does anyone know why my page breakers aren't working? Or can anyone give me page breaker ideas to use that you know work? Thanks ^.^ Also you guys are great, thanks for the positive reviews, I didn't realize how uncommon 3327 was. Haha what a great first pairing to pick! I love underappreciated couples =3. Sorry the first two chapters went so fast, this one might actually be fater...haha… ^.^'

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

The response didn't surprise Dino, "I thought so, I mean anyone who knows Tsuna at all knows he not a bad kid."

His smile twitched a bit at seeing Ryohei's blank stare of a response. A little while and his smile was replaced by a frown, his shoulders started slumping as well.

"He's really a great guy." Dino tried once again.

Ryohei paused a second before replying, "I'll judge that for myself."

Dino chuckled nervously at that very consciously worrying for Tsuna's safety. This was the hitman who only took assassination missions, Sasagawa Ryohei, after all.

He went to a long black limo before stopping, "Well, this is my ride. It has a driver so we should-gah!" Falling face first into the car door this time Dino accidentally gripped Ryohei for support, Ryohei wasn't caught off guard this time and kept his ground, saving Dino in the process.

"B-Bossu!" A man jumped out of the car and ran over to Dino's side.

"E-eh? ! R-Romario! What're you doing here? !" Dino's eyes grew wide.

Romario mock grunted a bit, "Well everyone said they were worried for our clumsy boss, so they sent me out to make sure you were ok, I didn't want to come but I had no choice."

Dino smiled, "Geez, I'm fine on my own, you guys need ta' stop treating me like a kid already."

"Clearly." Ryohei sighed, emphasizing his hold that caught him.

"Ah! S-sorry! I'm not normally like this…really.. heheheh…" Dino got up and scratched the back of the head in embarrassment, "Well let's go!" he pulled open the door in an effort to distract the hitman.

Ryohei followed him in with a short grunt, Romario took the driver's seat.

"So who's you're new friend?" Romario glanced back before turning his eyes back to the road.

Dino turned to look at Ryohei, his eyes asking a silent question. Ryohei's brows furrowed, this Sasagawa wasn't the best at reading expressions.

"He's uh.. He's…"

Oh…He suddenly understood, the blond didn't know if he wanted Romario to know his identity, "Sasagawa Ryohei, professional hitman." Said teen cut in for him.

Romario turned his head suddenly, "Sasa… THE Sasagawa Ryohei?"

The car swerved.

"ROMARIO!" Dino yelled.

"A-ah sorry, sorry." He turned back to the road, lucky no one really drives in Namimori.

Dino sighed, "And you said you were here because everyone was worried about ME…" he lightly shook his head.

Ryohei was beginning to believe that the blond was dangerous to be around.

"You know Tsuna's really a great kid." Dino said with a sweat drop.

"You seem to like him well enough." Ryohei said.

Dino warmed up, smile radiating slightly, "Yeah, he's the best little bro anyone could ever ask for." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "He sure gives me a lot to worry about though."

Ryohei just listened, he didn't really hate when Dino was like this.

"You know he gets into the craziest things. Like this one time, we were up in the mountains and Enzio-ah he's my turtle, normally I bring him everywhere but the plane wouldn't allow him on unless I kept him in a pet carrier and he hates them so I had to leave him behind—well Enzio fell on Tsuna and he was hospitalized. He stayed there for a while and before we knew it he actually got injured while in the hospital! How does that even happen?" He lowered his head a bit, "He really does… give me so much to worry about."

"…" Ryohei couldn't really say anything to that, nothing Dino said would affect the outcome of his little brother's future, so until he was sure the 10th was a good kid, he couldn't promise anything. At the same time he didn't want to make the blond worry unnecessarily.

"We're here Bossu." Romario piped in quietly.

Ryohei turned to see the familiar school, he hadn't actually gone inside before but he'd passed it all the time.

He'd never been so against the start of a mission before. Well, not since his first few. He didn't want to go, and he didn't want to make someone like Dino lose a loved one.

Ryohei let himself out the door, Dino got out as well. They started heading into the building. Romario paused for a second wondering if he should follow them in but shaking his head he stayed in the car.

Once Ryohei entered he saw the office immediately. He turned in there to see an office worker.

The lady looked up from her papers, "Can I help you?"

"Ah yes, I'm a transfer student, my papers should have been sent in earlier." He replied almost nonchalantly, if not a tint of sadness.

One of her eyebrows curved, not taking her eyes off him, "Sasagawa Ryohei I presume. It is currently your lunch hour, it should be ending in about 3 to 4 minutes. You're in class 2-A, the second door to the right once you head upstairs a level."

Ryohei nodded a thanks before heading out the door. He found the stairs as soon as he looked for them, and went up them…and up…and up. He reached the top only to feel a breath of fresh air. He turned looking for any doors as if he expected them to be on the roof, _'That's strange…second door…there aren't any doors…' _ He sighed realizing that she gave him wrong directions.

**Ding Ding Ding Dong Ding!**

Ryohei turned back around hoping he would find the classroom before he was late.

"But isn't that just her way of showing she cares?" Tsuna asked.

"Ugggh.." Gokudera groaned, "Well it's one form of care I could care less about."

"Huh?" Tsuna tripped on a stair as he noticed the other party that had just started heading down the stairs himself, "Heiiiiiiiiiii-!"

"JYUUDAIME!"

"TSUNA!"

Hands reached out to save said boy but stopped as something, or rather some_one_ else caught him.

"I-itai…" Caramel eyes shot up as the boy flushed embarrassment, "Uh.. um sorry"

Eyes widened as recognition flashed through Ryohei's very being. He stared at the boy for a second and, perhaps because of Dino's influence, accepted the apology, "It's ok Vongola."

"Eh…?" Tsuna blinked, had they met before or…?

"Hey, let go of the Tenth!" Gokudera growled, "You're lucky you caught him or else I'd-

"Maa maa~ Gokudera, he doesn't look like he meant any harm." He turned and got a good look at Ryohei for the first time, "a-ah…"

Gokudera shot him a look, "Yah, then how the hell does he know the Tenth? !"

Yamamoto's eyes sharpened, it was Ryohei. He hadn't seen him in forever but he knew what he was after as soon as he knew who the other was. Ryohei was trying to get rid of the mafia from the inside, he only took assassination missions, Tsuna was one of the strongest families, the Vongola's tenth boss, and he knew who he was.

He grabbed Tsuna's hand, "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"E-eh? Y-Yamamoto-kun?" He hurried after his friend, sending an apologetic look to Ryohei before turning back once more.

Gokudera ran after them, "Hey! Show some respect to the Tenth, damn Yakyu-baka!"

Ryohei stared for a second, his thoughts travelling a mile per minute, that encounter had been…unexpected. However it was in his favor he realized as he followed them to their class, 2-A.

Me: Haha yeah Dino's gonna be near the start of next chapter, don't worry =3.


	4. Oniisan

**AN: Hey, thank you first second review, Haruka-Oneechan! I love your pikapic =3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

**27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas**

As he followed the three targets, Ryohei couldn't help but smile lightly at Yamamoto, he'd changed so much. The Yamamoto he had known was always serious... He froze as soon as he'd noticed, lifting his hand to his mouth in mild surprise.

-and why the hell are you still following us? !" his attention was turned back to the conversation as Gokudera seethed at him.

His eyebrow twitched, but he answered the silver head anyway, "I'm going to your class from now on."

Yamamoto and Gokudera threw him suspicious looks as he said this, obviously saying that they knew what he was after. Though it's not like Ryohei could read looks so he left them as 'I don't like you' glares.

"Really?" Tsuna piped in, "I thought for sure you were our sempai, nice to meet you...uh..."

"Ryo-

**Ding Ding Ding Dong Ding!**

They turned a corner and went into a classroom, Ryohei followed.

"Ah, you must be" the teacher glanced at him, "wait in the hall until I call you in."

The three turned to see Ryohei getting rudely sent to the hall, well that was their new math teacher for you, almost as bad as the last one. They went to their seats and waited for him to finish roll. When he was done he turned to the door, "You can come in now."

The door slid open and Ryohei walked up to where the teacher was in the front.

"This is a transfer student from Italy-

"What another one?" some students mumbled.

"But he's kinda hot"

"And really buff."

"But isn't he a little bit old?" they all turned again.

"Maybe it's the hair."

-BE QUIET!"

The classroom silenced.

"He was held back a year, of course he's old." Mr. Rude continued, "His name is Sasagawa Ryohei, and-

Tsuna bolted upright, "O-Onii-san? !"

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto stared, as Gokudera wailed, "J-Jyuudaime? !"

Ryohei blinked, "Uh...yes?" confusion evident in his voice.

"Oh you know each other?" the teacher inquired, "Well that's good at least you'll be able to remember where you sit. Your new seat is right next to Sawada-kun, now sit down so we can start class."

He walked to sit next to Tsuna, actually feeling a little awkward now. Trust Byakuran to get him to sit right next to the Vongola, he'd really wanted to observe them from the back.

**27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas**

Dino scratched the back of his head in frustration, wondering when he'd lost track of Ryohei. It had to have been a while ago, maybe even as far back as when they'd first entered the school. He sighed as he heard the bell ring again, well he'd just go to Tsuna's classroom.

He hummed to himself, the location of Tsuna's class was engraved in his memory by now, up the stairs and the second door to the right.

As he walked up the stairs he saw the retreating back of the person he was looking for...entering Tsuna's classroom.

He rushed up and listened from the outside of the door, he didn't want to interrupt. After all he was a Cavallone, and the Cavallones were a family of respect. He couldn't hear all that well so he pressed his ear to the door.

"Sasagawa Ryohei and-

"O-Onii-san? !"

Aha, that is cute little brother's voice! He finally said it, Tsuna looked up to him like a brother now! He'd told Romario it wasn't one-sided.

"Uh...yes?"

His disillusion was snapped. His eyes widened...seriously?

He slumped back to his car sullenly. Went down the stairs and out the door, every step as slow as the last. When he finally reached it he opened the door, "Hey Romario?"

"Hm?" Romario looked up mildly surprised.

"I...I came by myself right?"

Romario looked up at Dino's expression, eyebrows furrowed, "Of course not, are you okay, bossu?"

He sighed loudly, "I think I'm just gonna wait here 'till their classes are over..."

"Really?" Romario turned worriedly to his beloved boss, he was never like this. They normally just walked into the class and settled what they had to, or disrupted the whole class to just say hi. Receiving no response he simply turned on the AC, "If you say so..."

**27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas**

Students packed their bags and started getting up to leave the classroom, the final bell had just rung.

"Wait!" Mr. Rude yelled as students started to leave.

Unanimous groans were heard as one of the students responded grouchily, "What?"

"The bell doesn't dismiss you, I dismiss you."

"For the love of-

"SIT!"

Students sent death glares at their teacher while passively aggressively complying. Many sat with the packs still dangling over their shoulders.

"Ahem!" Mr. Rude cleared his throat, "You are dismissed."

"Are you fucking serious?" Gokudera growled.

"The heck was that about?" Students began filing out the room.

Gokudera and Yamamoto went to Tsuna's desk. Gokudera glared darkly at Ryohei, "The hell did you do to the Tenth? !"

Ryohei held up his hands defensively, "Nothing, yet."

The three lifted their heads at that, the 'yet' the loudest thing they'd heard him say, whether he said it quietly or not. 'Yet' was a word that implied he was going to do something.

"Eh?" Tsuna voiced their thoughts, "yet?"

Ryohei nodded, "Well I was sent to assassinate you."

"Heiiiiiiiii? !" Tsuna squeaked, and backed up as far as he could go before touching the wall.

Yamamoto sighed, he'd known it was something like this, "You know I'm not about to let you do that right?"

Ryohei put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Takeshi. The people I was sent to assassinate don't exist."

"Eh?" Tsuna calmed slightly, Yamamoto blinked.

"The fuck? !" Gokudera growled, "First you just happen to save the Tenth from a fall, then you transfer into our class, then Jyuudaime calls you..." his fists clenched, "Calls you god damn 'Onii-san', then you tell us you came to assassinate the Tenth, and you call Yakyuu-baka" He spat out his nickname like it was a curse, "by his first name, and then you just go and say that even though you went sent to kill the Tenth he doesn't exist? ! You have some nerve you...you...bastard!" He pulled out a conjoined group of dynamite, about to attack.

"Ahh!" Tsuna scrambled in front of Ryohei, "G-Gokudera-kun, calm down!" He gulped looking at the dynamite, "You'll blow up the whole classroom!"

Gokudera panicked, "J-Jyuudaime? !" his eyes hardened, "Please move Jyuudaime, this bastard deserves to die!"

Yamamoto went behind Gokudera and held his arms back, "Maa maa~ At least let him explain ne, Gokudera?"

"Teme!" Gokudera rampaged, "LET GO OF ME FREAKIN' IDIOT!"

"Gokudera please, just let him explain himself, I'm sure he has a good explanation." Tsuna begged his right hand man.

"Che." Gokudera shook Yamamoto off before putting his dynamite away, "I'm watching you."

"Phew~" Tsuna sighed before turning to Ryohei, "I have a question first though..."

"Hm?" Ryohei quirked a brow, "What is it?"

"Are you..." he paused, "I mean you must be..." he gulped, more uncertain than before, "Y-You're Kyoko-chan's Onii-san right?"

Ryohei blanked, "A-ah...yeah..." he turned to Yamamoto in uncertainty, only to see his expression was mirroring his own, "How'd you...?" He shook his head, "I mean did you know her?"

Tsuna smiled a bright smile, making Ryohei's insides twist in guilt, "She's the reason I am who I am." His smiled brightened, "She was always going off about how her Onii-chan was always getting into her into trouble, but that it was always so much fun. She promised to introduce him to me someday. But one day she just...stopped visiting. The newspapers said she went missing"

Ryohei gulped, he hadn't ever talked about his sister's death, he'd never even openly accepted it himself, but hearing this boy talk about her... he had to tell him, "Y-You know she's...she's actually..."

Tsuna's smile lightened, "I know." His expression darkened, "I've always known. Though it's really just intuition." A humorless chuckle escaped his mouth.

**27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas 27tunas**

**AN: I know... I rush everything... I never really felt that way until I started writing this. I guess it makes sense that I wouldn't notice I rush things in writing stories when I'd never written a story over 2 pages before... and that was 3 years ago. Any critique on my writing is accepted, though I don't know if I'll be able to really fix my mistakes... I will try my best. Haha sorry T^T.**


End file.
